First Encounter With a Prisoner
by GoddessOfYingandYang
Summary: A oneshot based off the idea of Sly Cooper meeting the Contessa before "Band Of Thieves"


_**A/N: This idea came to me, about the Contessa somehow knowing Sly Cooper before the whole "Sly 2 Band of Thieves", and in a wierd twisted way she at first liked him. It's a strange idea I'll admit, and it contains my character "Ace Spades Cooper", Ace is used as Sly's brother in this fiction, I have no idea if I'll ever make one of those lost family fictions, were somehow Ace and Sly were seperated...maybe way into the future or after I finish, "Generations", I am considering just making Generations a oneshot, and working on other projects, like "Avatar the Last Airbender", on a unrelated note I played one of the avatar games and it was amazing lol, anyways I should probably stop writting and let you get to reading the fiction, one more thing though, I chose a small portion of a song and post it at the beginning of each chapter, I chose this song randomly off the internet, and I don't think I've ever heard them...Though usually you'll find that I portions of songs I know...this is probably a one time thing lol, well on with the story, leave reviews so I hear what people think of my writting. **_

_

* * *

_

**I saw you standing in the corner**  
**On the edge of a burning light**  
**I saw you standing in the corner**  
**Come to me again in the cold cold night**

**-White Stripes**

* * *

**_-GoddessOfYingandYang-_**

_**First Encounter With a Prisoner**_

**(Oneshot)**

* * *

**"Ace?"** The small voice asked from the closet.

The older raccoon in his teens looked towards it for a split second before his eyes traveled back to the dead body of his recently breathing father. He couldn't let his little brother know that their father and mother were dead could he?

The sight was one that could make the strongest weak in the knees. A gory unmerciful sight beheld the wrecked Cooper Hideout; the mother and father were no longer recognizable. The teenager gagged at the smell of the dead bodies, as well as seeing them.

Clockwerk had disappeared in mere seconds after he got what he wanted, this to a point made Ace Cooper feel blessed he hadn't laid a slimy claw on him, more importantly his small brother. Though it still angered him more than words could say; standing there made him feel guilt rise in his chest, maybe if he would have gotten home sooner…

No, he couldn't feel sorry for himself now, he had Sylvester to take care of. No more thinking, he needed to find out how not to let the five year old see the demolished bodies. It was to gruesome for even he to witness, what would happen if a mere child was exposed to such horrors? The nightmares would be unbearable for the tike…

"Sylvester, stay in the closet." His voice quivered still shaken up.

"Why can't I come out?" The tiny voice questioned, the closet peeking open the slightest bit.

Ace promptly shut it mentally cursing himself for probably frightening the boy further form the noises he must have heard from inside the dark abyss of the coat closet. A soft whimper sounded off but only for a moment until it died down, "Sorry Ace." The apology made the elder sigh and turn his head away.

Looking around he saw his father's coat, the only thing that didn't seem to be drenched in its owner's blood. Swiping it off the hook on the wall he looked around for the weapon he hoped was there. Sure enough it was there, though the place of where it was made the raccoon give a involuntary shiver.

His father's hand clutched it with a hard grasp that looked as if it couldn't be broken. His heart raced wildly on the option whether to pry it from his father's hand or leave it be. The raccoon's jaw tightened as he came closer to the deceased husband of Marian Lyn Cooper. His hand gently pulled the fingers that gripped the cane off.

The fingers were cold as ice making the teen choke trying to swallow down the bile rising within his throat. Finally he had the cane in his hand; scrambling backwards he dropped the cane in front of the closet and started puking on the floor. The clang and sudden coughing noises caused his younger brother to crack the closet open.

"Ace…" He whispered, his brother had not heard him and he went to crack the closet further but ended up falling forwards. He tumbled eyes closed onto unknowingly his fathers now cold body, the five year olds eyes widened and he let out a shrill scream.

Ace's eyes widened as well as he saw his five-year-old brother staring nose to nose with the dead raccoon. Sly began to sob violently and scream as loud as possible. The teenager dashed grabbing his brother off of the body and held him against himself as he kicked struggling trying to get back to his dad.

He was thinking along the lines of punishing Sly for not listening but he decided against the idea as soon as it entered his brain. The small raccoon screamed and cried as he clutched the shoulder of his older brother enough to cause bruising.

Thinking fast he covered the youngsters mouth blocking out the screams to which he started coughing. He patted the child's back while he wrapped a coat around himself all the while covering the kid in his arms. Opening the door he realized he'd forgotten the cane rushing back he snatched it and then ran out into the blizzard of snow.

"Daddy!" Sly screamed now fighting his brother's embrace.

"Sylvester stop!" The teenager growled in irritation as he held tried gaining a better grip of Sly.

"I want daddy!" The whine pitch made the elder's ears flatten against his skull in order to protect his eardrums.

"Dad is dead!" His frustration reaching a boiling point.

He regretted the yell, but he was confused, 15, and was now in a blizzard with his five-year-old brother. He didn't even have time to have grief; he had to worry about getting himself and Sly to a warm safe place.

More so Sly needed warmth, he was very tiny and the coldness would get to him sooner, even under the protection of the heavy French style winter coat. Already the little coon was shivering against Ace in coldness, and probably trauma of the night's events.

Through the storm he saw many lights; all people knew who Coopers were however, and would most likely not let him in. He had to try for Sly's sake, when he was safe, he'd worry about himself. Finding an old house belonging to the widow Contessa he banged on the door with the arm that wasn't clasping his little brother.

It was against his better judgment to ask for help from the spider who was accused of killing her own husband on their wedding night. Though it seemed the only possible answer besides knocking on the door of the house next-door belonging to a former police officer, and a member of the hate club for Coopers.

The woman must have heard his knocking right? She had to of heard it! Maybe she'd mistaken it for the wind outside making the blizzard what it was. Stress was getting to his heart; he'd always had troubles with it, but hadn't had troubles with it since his father had quit being a thief when he was age eight.

He let his free hand fall from the door and come to his heart. It was beating faster by the mili-second. Cruel irony played into his mind, the whole Cooper Line was about to end in one go on the same night. He should have stayed at home, should have made Sly deal with it…no…he couldn't have done that to his little brother… Just as he was losing his mind as well as hope the door started to creak open the same time lights flashed on in the house.

When it opened, the gothic woman opened the door slowly; already dressed in a black gown for bed she looked infuriated by being woken up from her slumber. When she noticed who was at the door a confused vibe came over her features. Before she could say a word, or even question what was going on, the older raccoon crashed down bringing the little one with him.

She gasped and hoisted his body upwards quickly. Seeing the little one she quickly scooted him inside the house before carrying the teenager in and plopping him on the couch. Sylvester was still sniffling and crying somewhat. He rubbed his chocolate eyes with his gray paw before staring up at the widow spider.

Flustered by the sudden arrival of the well-known children of the Cooper Clan, she looked at both of them back and forth. Deciding that the elder looked more in need at the moment she walked over to him layering him all the blankets she could find around the house besides her own on her bed.

He breathed regular after a moment's time to warm up; turning back to the five-year-old raccoon she fought the urge to question what had happened. The youngster looked like he'd been crying for a while now, and that alone made the question go dry in her mouth. The female was at loss for words, and the young male seemed to understand. "Miss…is my brother okay?" He asked his small little voice shaking worse than a leaf on a tree. Though the trace of a Spanish accent still made it's way into her ears, heritage from his mother…

The widow nodded, "He is fine for now, but…" At this she paused, and that made the only other occupant who was awake cock his head, "But…um…what is your name?" Changing her mind to ask him what had happened.

"Sylvester, Sylvester James Cooper." He replied cordially before seating himself of the floor, hugging his shoulders as if trying to make her notice he was also cold.

Quietly she walked over to her armchair and grabbed the only blanket left, "Here you go, Sylvester." Handing the blanket over to him, he immediately wrapped around himself murmuring a small thank you. Then he rose to his feet before hopping into bed next to the other male.

Sitting down in her chair she watched as he silently drug himself over to his brothers side and lied down next to him without another word. Sighing she decided to think about the situation at hand, after all, she had two young Cooper Clan thieves in her house.

One looked like he had health problems, and the other one looked completely traumatized. They were the kids of the Cooper Clan's latest it looked like, Connor James Cooper, and their mother even not part of the Cooper Clan until she married in was famous for being one of the best Interpol cops known in history. (Marian Lyn Williams had been her name before she married in.) What worried the Contessa was that Marian would never be as careless or cold hearted enough to abandon her kids.

The female spider couldn't help but think their enemy 'Clockwerk' was behind this whole episode. She'd know if her friend showed up; Mrs. Ruby always made it a point to show up and gloat about her membership heists with the fiendish five. Though she found it repulsive to listen to the dreadful stories, she listened any ways because of their friendship.

She may have seemed evil to anybody who had heard of her, but she really wasn't the way people perceived her as. Black was simply her favorite color, and she didn't like being around people to often, she preferred enjoying red wine whilst remembering about the old days (She being in her 50's). Her husband was a whole different subject, and she didn't feel like going back into that thought period at 2:00am in the morning.

These kids must have escaped whatever fate their parents had died from; shakily the spider made her way closer to the couch looking at the boy's faces. Her hand came to the elder's eyes and without waking him pulled them open. His eyes were artic ice, seemingly identical to that of Marian. That could be a condescendence however, so she did the same to the youngest.

Another sigh escaped her; it was the kids of the Coopers. Chocolate brown eyes, deeper and more enchanting than Connor Cooper's, even Connor's eyes didn't have such depth to them as the younger one did. The moment of them appearing at her doorstep had happened so fast she hadn't got to ask any questions, just instantly got to work on warming them up on her couch.

Surely something must have happened, the possibilities were endless. Letting a hand to her face she gave a yawn, until for the second time she heard a knock on the door. Grumbling to herself about how she was going to strangle whoever was at the door this time she reopened it and found her old friend standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Ruby what are you doing here so late?" The Contessa paused looking back at her guests who shifted on the fairly large navy blue couch. Her brain calculated that her theory about the fiendish five's visit must have been right.

"I'm sorry to wake you." She apologized pausing to sneak a peek inside the house, the Contessa blocked her path however before she could see the two Cooper's residing peacefully in a slumber.

'What are you wanting exactly?" The spider crossed two of her arms on her chest, "You wouldn't happen to know why the Cooper children are on my couch would you?"

The alligator cackled, "So that's were they snuck off too…" She walked inside staring down the two boys, the elder having a protective arm over his younger brother.

"How cute." She commented with a chuckle, "Ace Spades Cooper, and Sylvester James Cooper…the last of the Cooper line as of tonight."

"What?" The spider turned to her friend in false surprise, "What happened?" She questioned knowing that another gloating session was in order of the alligator.

"Old Clockwerk gathered up the gang and we ransacked the place for some stupid book." She answered with a roll of the eyes, "Then he insisted we leave the children to live for some bizarre reason he had."

"D-Did they see?" The Contessa's eyes widened at the bold statement said with no remorse. To which she received a cold chuckle from the alligator. 'Those poor babies…' She thought snatching a glance at the two Coopers.

The spider noticed the door was ajar and closed it then turned back to her friend, "The older one did, and the younger one was thrown in the closet by Connor. Course I'm sure he would have made sure to do the same to his eldest if he would have been home earlier."

"Those poor things…" The Contessa muttered to herself looking at the pair of ring-tailed thieves once more before switching her gaze back to the amused face of Mrs. Ruby.

"Why did Clockwerk let them live exactly?" The spider asked curiously before seating herself at the kitchen table. The fiendish five member took a seat as well still having a comical grin on her face.

"As far as I can guess, he wanted to torture them with haunting memories of the death." Mrs. Ruby shrugged propping her head up on her voodoo ringed hands.

"That's…despicable." The Contessa shook her head, "They seem innocent and helpless why tamper with them so evilly?"

"They'll grow up to be thieves that rival Clockwerk and also thieves that will cause mischief." The alligator paused, "Plus, they have a annoying habit of putting criminals to justice, as well as stealing their loot. Though without the book at their aid, maybe Clockwerk thinks he stands taller, and has a better chance of beating them on his own for once."

"Well maybe they just need some guidance." The Contessa reasoned, "I'm sure with the right guardian they'd learn not to tamper with other criminals plans. Maybe I can even make them not desire being thieves, and they'll never tamper with the 'overlords' plans."

"Hmm…maybe you have point." The skull earrings jingled when she turned her head to look at the young thieves for a moment, "But who would raise them?"

The Contessa looked at the table while her other hand fiddled with the wine glass left on the table, "I…haven't had much to do ever since Henry passed…"

Mrs. Ruby's eyes blinked rapidly, "You aren't thinking of raising those two are you?"

As much as she saw the nonsense in the idea she couldn't really say she didn't want too, "I think I would be a good influence…and…it'll give me something to do." The spider finished stumbling over her own words.

The alligator grinned and rose from the table, "I hate to tell you this, but I'm afraid I must, you're going to end up killing them before Clockwerk does!"

The widow rolled her eyes and shook her head lightly back and forth, "They seem equally behaved…and I can guarantee if they don't listen to me, I can put them back in line."

The alligator chuckled as she reseated herself at the table with a glass of steaming tea, "Where'd you get that?" The Contessa questioned her features holding curiousness for a short moment before she chuckled and sighed.

"All in the voodoo sugar." Mrs. Ruby laughed, "You need help setting up rooms for them two?"

"I think one is all I'll need." Her friend countered, "The guest room should work out fine." Silence overturned the conversation before the Contessa spoke again, "Do you think this is a bad idea?"

"Course' not." The alligator grinned reassuringly, "Your doing a good deed for all of the criminal world."

Rolling her red eyes the spider switched her gaze back to the brothers, "I make broad decisions don't I?"

Mrs. Ruby shook her head, "Only sometimes."

The two didn't converse for a moment, because both of them happened to see a small raccoon enter the kitchen rubbing his eyes again. Miss. Ruby let a smirk come to her face, "What are you doing up?" The Contessa asked ignoring the obvious amusement of her friend.

"Where's my mom." His voice cracked in exhaustion.

The two criminals looked at each other both wondering what to say at this point, "Your mama is home sugar, go back to sleep." Miss. Ruby finally said after a stare down with him.

"Are you family?" He asked with another sleepy yawn.

"Yes, I'm your aunt sweetheart, your mama is going on a…trip…and she wants me to take care of your for awhile." The Contessa said thinking fast, making a huge lie as she went, "You need to go bed."

"I'm sorry…I had a bad dream…" The young boy admitted, "I dreamt my daddy was dead, and Ace and me were out in a big snow storm."

"Well it was just a nightmare, your daddy and mommy are fine, they dropped you off a couple hours ago while you were asleep." The widow lied biting her tongue to see if he'd buy it. Also thanking God, he thought it was just a nightmare.

"How long are me and Ace gonna stay here?" Another sleepy yawn escaped his lips.

"For awhile…" The spider smiled a broken sort of smile as she ushered him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Crawling into bed he raised his arms up, the Contessa blinked and realized he wanted a hug. Bending down to him, he hugged her and then let go cuddling next to his brother, "Goodnight aunt…" He paused not knowing her name.

"Contessa." She replied in a whisper tucking the blanket under his chin.

"Goodnight aunt Contessa." He mumbled before instantly falling asleep within mere seconds.

The small time criminal had never experienced being in the presence of such innocence, it was so beautiful, and at the same time dangerous she realized. He'd trusted her so easily, and hardly knew her, and gave her a hug. Before she had so many doubts about taking the kids in, and she hadn't had much time to really think about it…but…maybe she didn't need much time.

They needed her help, and she needed to help them, she wanted too. There were many difficulties in raising children she knew, and she was willing to face those difficulties for their sake…and her own of always wanting children… This life changing decision had happened quickly, and she didn't regret the quick choice she made afterwards, or for the fact it happened. It seemed selfish of her too think so, but it was hard for her to focus on that factor.

The widow found herself playing with a single strand of Sylvester's hair lovingly as she contemplated her now future. No more would she sit alone, and drink red wine, regretting the past, wanting a better life. Now, she'd have children at her table, she'd have a purpose, and an actual reason to be alive.

The teenager broke her thoughts, "Sylvester?" His undeveloped voice, plus exhaustion, making it incoherent.

"Your brothers right there." The widow said as quietly as possible; she was trying to keep the five-year-old asleep and not wake the teenager up more than he already was.

"Is he okay?" Ace shifted himself upwards on the couch carefully climbing over his brother and onto the floor sitting in front of her.

The spider took a seat in her chair before answering, "He thinks it was a dream."

This made the raccoon look towards the ground, mauling over the factor that his brother thought their parents were still alive, "Why does he think we're here?" Spades curiously asked the widow spider.

"I told him…" Pausing she cleared her throat nervously, "I told him, I was his aunt, and that your parents were on a trip…that they'd dropped you two off whilst you were sleeping."

The male raccoon's features deepened as he drifted off into thought, for a moment he didn't speak and then he let out a long sigh, "I guess it's for the best. I tried not letting him see the bodies, maybe explaining it to him when he was older, and more mature." He stated with a hint of sadness, "Though, I thank you for not telling him, and for taking care of him while I was unconscious."

"Your welcome." The widow said, "He was very easy to take care of, and I was relieved he thought it was a nightmare…but felt wicked for lying to him."

"It's alright." Ace replied, "We will leave in the morning, I have a friend of the family who will take care of us."

"Oh…" The widow's voice dropped, "Your leaving?" The disappointment struck her hard, she'd been so apt to taking care of them, and ready for children…and now all that was impossible once again.

"Yes, thank your for taking us in tonight…" His voice lowered as well as his eyes drifted off into another world for mere seconds, "I shouldn't keep you up any longer."

The spider blinked as her thoughts were interrupted from his voice, "It's fine, but you should probably get some rest." The concern was evident, as she was still worried about his health conditions.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Contessa." The male teenager dipped his head, and then snuck over to the couch. Then he slipped underneath the covers once again before falling asleep next to Sylvester.

The widow spider sat there for a moment, her thoughts and dreams crushed in one fell swoop. Sighing she shook her head realizing she was being childish in her thoughts, "Goodnight, Ace." She whispered before going back to her seat in the kitchen.

"So they're not staying, sugar?" Miss. Ruby commented.

"No…but…I'm sure it's for the best…" The red-eyed spider murmured.

"It'll be alright Contessa, they would to much for you too handle anyhow, riley little things." Ruby said trying to comfort her friend, "I'll be over in the morning, I have to go…" The widow nodded as the alligator walked out, and she heard a small sound of the door being shut.

Looking at the table was all she could do for now; all the thoughts of raising the two were wasteful, how could she raise kids? Her husband had been right, if she couldn't have kids in the first place, she was meant not to have kids. That man was straight forward in his opinions, and violent when they were ignored.

Children didn't usually like her…didn't usually even look at her. The Contessa couldn't lie that her outward appearance was scary to most; most people shivered at the sight of her. Though this didn't stop her, it couldn't…and she guessed it what a sign that her work had paid off. After all, a child wanting a hug from somebody he'd only known for mere moments was highly unlikely and unfathomable.

Even if her outside appearance wasn't liked, she often wondered of her kindness was. She was never a real criminal, she'd only been a jewel thief for a couple of years, and stolen some books from local stores; so how could one perceive her as evil? Just for stealing a couple books, and jewelry pieces? Deciding that her point had been made within herself, the Spider let out a long shaky sigh.

"Guess you were right George." Sighing she pulled out a bottle of red wine, poured herself a glass, and then began to sip it quietly. Never knowing that one day her inside appearance would turn out to be as hated as her outside appearance, and also never knowing that she'd end up locking up the **first **child to give her a hug.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sly Cooper Characters, Sucker Punch Has All Rights.**_

_**Claimer: I Own Ace Spades Cooper, The Fictional Character on XD**_


End file.
